Because We're Special
by KimiNinja03
Summary: Five-year old Mikey just doesn't understand. Why don't they have a Mom? The people on TV do though. He sets out to find his Genius Bro for answers. Turtletots! Cute bro-fluff!


**Hey guys! I made this one-shot a while ago out of pure bordem! When you babysit an almost one year old you tend to have time on your hands at random times!**

 **Please enjoy this short but cute little one-shot! Turtle-tots FTW!**

* * *

 _"And I took the liberty of cleaning all your clothes for you so the least you can do is clean your room!"_

Five-year-old Michelangelo turned his head to the side as he studied the TV in confusion and fascination. TV never used to be confusing, it was always fun! There was always a new adventure and a lot of the time it was funny!

But this show on TV was different. It was just a family. But obviously it wasn't like Michelangelo's family. He was curious because this family had a girl in it. But not just any girl...they called her..

 _"Okay, I'll do it later, Mom."_

Mom...

 _"No, you'll do it now."_ The woman on the TV scolded her child. Mikey blinked and studied her, then turned to Leo, who was playing with his Space Heroes action figure. This "Mom" was a lot like Leo, she seemed bossy! Mikey grinned.

 _"But Mom!"_

 _"Son, listen to your Mother. It won't take that long."_ The Father spoke up and Mikey's eyes locked onto the screen again. He recongized what a Father was, just like his own Father! But why didn't he have a "Mother"? A girl didn't live with them. Didn't tell them what to do, read them stories, tucked them in at night, or made their meals. Why didn't they have a "Mom"?

" _What_ are you watchin', Mikey?" Mikey turned his head, his thoughts interrupted, and saw his second eldest brother, Raphael, scowling and raising an eyeridge at him. "This show is lame!"

"No it's not!" Mikey defended while puffing out his cheeks. Then he smiled as he turned back to the TV. "I like it!" Raph scoffed.

"It's just 'bout borin' humans!" Raph crossed his arms and stood beside his baby brother, not getting what was so great about the show. Mikey frowned.

"It's about _families,_ Raphie!" Mikey denied and Raph blinked down at him, still scowling. "Anyways, it's _my_ TV time, Daddy said so!"

"He's right, Raph," Leo piped up, not looking at them but studying his action figure. Raph growled and rolled his eyes.

"I still don't understand what's so special 'bout this show!" Raph continued while plopping down on his beanie bag. He smiled when his baby pet turtle, Spike, climbed onto his shoulder.

Mikey didn't answer, but turned back to stare at the screen. The "Mom" and the Dad were in the son's room making sure he was cleaning his room like he was supossed to. Mikey smiled. His Daddy did that once too, but Leo also had to stay in. Is Leo like his Mom? But Leo isn't a girl!

"Hey bros?" Mikey turned back around with a innocent thoughtful face. Leo looked up from playing and Raph scowled as he turned his head. But they both blinked in surprise at the thoughtful yet confused look on their baby brother's face.

"What is it Mikey?" Leo asked as his arm dropped onto his lap.

"What's a "Mom"?" Mikey asked canting his head.

"Huh?" Leo and Raph asked at the same time, raising an eyeridge in surprise and confusion. Mikey beamed and pointed at the TV.

"You know, like the "Mom" on the TV!" Mikey explained with a slightly patient look. "They have a Daddy kinda like ours but there is a "Mommy" too!"

"Um..." Raph looked at Leo and Leo looked right back at Raph. None of them have really every questioned it before. Mikey canted his head again when he noticed how confused they looked. He sighed. "I don't know. Why don't ya go ask the nerd? He should know."

"Don't call Donnie a nerd, _Raphie_ ," Leo growled while purposely using Mikey's nickname for Raph to demonstrate how irratating nicknames could be. Raph growled right back at him with a narrow-eyed stare. Mikey blinked then rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the ground.

 _'I'll go ask Donnie just like they said! Donnie knows everything!'_ Mikey thought in admiration as he trotted off, leaving his big brothers to argue as they did best. He walked up to Donnie's newly dubbed "Lab" and peeked his head through the doors.

Donnie was sitting cross legged in front of his small desk, his tounge sticking out as he held a screwdriver and was fixing up some toy that was half complete. Mikey shifted his feet and hesitantly walked in. Donnie blinked up in surprise before scowling.

"Mikey, if you're here to-"

"I'm not here to play around Donnie," Mikey promised and Donnie's eyes grew wide. Mikey? _Not_ playing around? He narrowed his eyes. "I wanna ask you someting!"

"Something, Mikey, some _thing_!" Donnie corrected with know-it-all emphasis and Mikey groaned. "What's up?"

"Well, I was watching TV and my new favorite show was on and I got confused and tried to ask Raphie and Leo if they knew what a "Mom" was and-" Donnie quicky put his hand over his baby brother's mouth with an annoyed look.

"Not so fast Mikey, I can't understand you," Donnie scolded and let go of Mikey's mouth. Mikey grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Then he beamed which made Donnie confused and surprised.

"I was just wonderin', since your smart, if you'd know what a "Mom" was!" Mikey asked excitedly, swaying back and forth on his feet innocently. Donnie blinked again.

"A Mom?" Donnie echoed and Mikey nodded excitedly. Donnie canted his head and looked up. He had read books before that had "Moms" in them. But he never gave it much thought until now. "Well, a Mom is a Dad's best friend and they both take care of children."

"Daddy's best friend?" Mikey repeated in slight confusion. Then he brightened. "Oh, so that's why they are always together!"

"Yeah, but Mommies and Daddies are married." Donnie explained and chuckled when Mikey's beak scrunched up in cute confusion. "Like partners?"

"Partners...? And they take care of children..?" Mikey repeated looking thoughtful. He fiddled with his thumb and Donnie cast him a confused look.

"What's wrong now?" He asked as Mikey sat down slowly beside him. Mikey looked down and red flags waved in the small Genius's mind. "Mikey?"

"Why don't we have a Mom?" Mikey asked quietly, looking up innocently. Donnie froze. "Daddy doesn't have a partner like the Dad on TV. I don't understand. Why don't _we_ have a Mommy?"

"Uh...well you remember Daddy says the green goo turned us into human type turtles...?" Donnie trailed off, trying to find the right words. Mikey nodded as he looked up at Donnie, who didn't quite know how to explain for once. "Well...I don't think we have a Mom."

"But we used to right? What happened to her? Did she get losted?" Mikey asked with sad eyes. Donnie hated to see them. "Can we find her?"

"Well our Mom...um..." Donnie trailed off, feeling confused and he hated that feeling more than anything at the moment. "Um, well Dad says that we are special because of the green goo. And Mom didn't have the green goo."

Mikey seemed to understand a little but he sighed. Donnie frowned worriedly. "We have each other and we have a Daddy! We don't _need_ to have a Mommy, Mikey."

"I know..." Mikey replied quietly as he stood up.

"Where ya goin'?" Donnie asked with a sad frown. Then he perked up at the object in his hands. "Don'tcha wanna watch me build a train?"

Mikey's eyes grew wide as he looked back down at Donnie. "You're buildin' a train?!"

"Yea, so we can play with it!" Donnie announced proudly. Then he wilted. "It's uh, not finished yet though." Mikey nodded and plopped back down.

"Can we paint it after you're done?!" Mikey gushed, suddenly excited again. Donnie smiled his toothy smile.

"Sure, Mikey."

"Yay! You're the bestest big brother ever!" Mikey cried as he hugged Donnie hard around the neck and Donnie blushed when he cuddled against him.

"Okaay, okay, aw c'mon!" Donnie laughed slightly when Mikey began nuzzling him happily. He laughed some more and grabbed Mikey's arms pushing him away softly. "I'll never finish if you keep hugging me!"

Mikey giggled. "But bro hugs are the bestest!" Donnie rolled his eyes at Mikey's language.

Both started when the lab door opened and Leo stepped through, Raph trailing behind him. They both paused in surprise as their gazes stuck to Donnie and Mikey.

"Uh...hey guys?" Donnie trailed off, feeling confused as to why they were there.

"Hey, whatcha guys doin'?" Leo asked as he walked to their group and sat down curiously. Raph joined them quietly, still looking annoyed but they both studied the half built train.

"I'm building a toy train!" Donnie announced smiling. Mikey burst with energy.

"And I'm painting it with him when it's done!" Mikey bounced in place. Leo laughed and Raph rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna paint that part purple for my Donnie! That part red for my Raphie and this one blue for you Leo!"

Donnie, Raph and Leo all looked up in surprise and blushed as Mikey began to babble on and on about colors. "What about you?"

"Huh?" Mikey asked in confusion, pausing mid-rant.

"What are ya paintin' orange, ya know, for yerself?" Raph asked crossing his arms. Mikey blinked and then looked down.

"I'll paint the end piece orange for me!" He decided with a grin. "Then I'll paint the engine pipe thingy a violet color for Daddy and the wheels green!"

They all looked confused. Donnie looked at the half built train. "Why paint the wheels _green_?"

"Green is for Mom!" Mikey stated with a smile. They froze. "What?"

"For Mom?" Leo asked worriedly. Mikey nodded, still smiling as he bounced in place again.

"Mom was a turtle like us right? Turtles are _green_! And the _green goo_ made us special, Donnie said so! So green is the perfect color to represent Mommy!" Mikey explained and they blinked. Leo and Donnie shared a look and smiled.

"I think it's a good idea..." Raph looked way with a blush. Mikey beamed. Leo and Donnie's mouth dropped open and Raph scowled hard. "What?! Aren't ya supossed ta be buildin'?!" Donnie laughed and picked up the screwdriver.

They helped hand Donnie the parts he needed and stayed quiet except for Mikey's cheerful humming. Leo glanced at him and blinked.

"So you're not sad about not having a Mom?" Leo asked as he leaned towards Mikey. Mikey paused and looked up at him in surprise.

"I am...but I got three _awesome_ big brothers and Daddy! Like Donnie said!" Mikey grinned as he moved his feet as he hummed again. Leo, Donnie, and Raph blushed but each had smiles, though Raph hid his immediately. He had his reputation to uphold!

"I'll go ask Dad for the paint!" Leo smiled as he pushed himself up and rushed out of the lab. Mikey got excited and Donnie laughed as he danced in place. Raph rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Hey, Raphie, I thought you wanted to watch TV..?" Mikey suddenly questioned. Raph blinked.

"Oh...no, not really. As long as I don't have ta suffer through Space Heroes." Raph grinned out and Mikey giggled.

"Space Heroes is a _great_ show!" Leo protested as he walked back in with Master Splinter trailing behind, holding the used paint containers and paint brushes.

"Sure it is! Captain Ryan is so dumb and all he does is slap his friend all the time." Raph pointed out with a scowl.

"Captain Ryan is a hero! I wanna be like him!" Leo snapped and Splinter sighed.

"Yame, you two. No more arguing." He ordered and they both shut up. He turned to his two youngest.

"Hi, Daddy! Donnie is buildin' a train and I get to paint it!" Mikey gushed and Splinter smiled fondly. He set the paint supplies down.

"Which I finished!" Donnie cried happily as held up the wooden train, fixed together with flathead screws keeping everything in place. His brothers all 'oooo'ed' and Master Splinter chuckled.

"A very nice job, indeed, Donatello," He complimented and Donnie beamed with a blush. Mikey clapped and bounced.

"I love it! Alot! Can I paint it now?!" Mikey asked and the brothers chuckled.

"Sure Mikey!" Donnie put it in front of him.

"You guys can help too! But ya got to color it like I said!" Mikey told them excitedly. Leo and Raph rolled their eyes and Donnie laughed again. Splinter smiled warmly and opened the cans of paint then handed his sons paint brushes.

"When you are finished make sure you put everything up and give the paint supplies back." Splinter smiled.

"Hai, Daddy!" They said simulationously. Splinter hummed and stood again.

"And clean up any mess you make." He added and they groaned. But Mikey giggled as he began to paint the wheels green.

"That's just like what the Mom said on TV!" He said and Splinter froze on his way out. He turned around and saw Mikey look up at him. "Our Mommy is the green goo, Daddy! Donnie said so!" Donnie blinked and then rolled his eyes.

"I see.." Splinter replied somewhat confused. He was a little worried so he spoke up again. "Michelangelo, are you upset that the "green goo" is your "Mother"?"

"Not at all! Donnie told me! It's okay cause I got my brothers and you, Daddy!" Mikey replied like it was obvious. Splinter smiled fondly as his other sons groaned and smiled at the same time.

"I see. That is a good conclusion Michelangelo," He chuckled. Michelangelo looked up to his big brothers so much and loved them a lot. So it was no wonder he believed every little thing they said. Donnie saw Splinter looking at him and he smiled. "I will be in my room should you need me."

"Okay Daddy," Leo smiled behind his shoulder.

"I'll show you our new train when the paint dries, Daddy!" Mikey spoke up excitedly. Splinter smiled wide and nodded his head.

"Ah, Mikey! You got some orange paint on my face!" Raph cried out and wrinkled his beak. Splinter walked out of the room and tried not to laugh. Donnie and Leo already were, so was Mikey.

"Orange is a good color on you, Raphie!" He claimed and Splinter lost the urge to laugh as he walked further away. He heard the laughter and cries of surprise from his room and shook his head.

He could listen to his sons play together all day.

* * *

 **GAH! Mikey and Donnie are too cute! X3**

 **Thank you for reading and for any support! If your already a fan of my stories than know that I'm cooking an update for "My New Life"!**

 **HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! Stay awesome! :3 And beautiful!**


End file.
